


ＭＥＴＡＮＯＩＡ

by stellaesomnias



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Gabriel is a badass, Heaven & Hell, Mentions of drugs, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaesomnias/pseuds/stellaesomnias
Summary: METANOIA -  (n.) the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life, spiritual conversion.Lucifer is trapped --between a sense of duty and his love for his friends-- in hell. When he begins having nightmares he sends the only angel he trusts up to Earth to protect them, his little sister, Gabriel. When a force long forgotten by Gabriel reappears on Earth her bravery and loyalty is put to the test as she is forced to face her demons and fears in order to protect her friends and new-found family from its threats.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	1. The Glorified Mail Man

It was hot, it wasn’t an uncomfortable heat to him though. It was dry and rough but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He hardly paid any attention to the environment around him, he was numb. His world had become numb the moment he left Chloe on his balcony. It had been pure torture for him to leave her, no doubt a stunt pulled by his beloved father. He wasn’t really heading anywhere specific, he found himself mostly these days wondering the labyrinth of Hell, it kept him occupied, it kept him at least somewhat busy and away from his actual duty of Hell, torture. Mostly he kept his demons busy with that job, but every once in awhile a greater demon would ask him for help with cracking a difficult soul open but he would yell them off. His gaze was on the obsidian floor, it was his crystal after all. The gem of darkness. He rolled his eyes and absently kicked a pebble.

  
“ _Lucifer_?” He froze at the sound of his name being uttered out by an all too familiar voice. It wasn’t a demon he had to face, at least not an actual one, quite the opposite actually. Slowly he craned his head up where he met the gaze of a tall woman. She had fierce green eyes and light blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Tears were in the young woman’s gaze as she stared at him. 

  
“Gabriel.” He breathed out, stumbling back. His eyes were wide and the two sibling stared in awe. For Gabriel it was in sight of her older brother who she thought missing for 7 years; for Lucifer it was the sight of the only sibling who had truly supported him since the beginning. 

  
She fumbled her way up to him, her gaze never wavering as she reached her shaky hand up. Her fingers hesitantly stroked his cheek, terrified that it would all be smoke and mirrors. When she felt his warm skin under her fingers she smiled, a smile —he realized— he missed dearly. 

  
“Sister.” He whispered. Something sharp swiped across his face. He gasped out as a stinging sensation burned his cheek. 

  
“What the hell was that for?” he exclaimed his hand reaching for his cheek instinctively.

  
“FOR LEAVING ME!” she cried out, her voice choking on tears. “You up and left me 7 years ago, _7 fucking years ago_. I had no idea where you went, I thought dad might have finally up and smited you. How could you Lucifer? How could you leave me for 7 years?” Tears slid down her cheeks rapidly. 

  
“Gabbie.” He froze seeing her in this state. The last time he had truly seen her in this amount of pain was when she was fighting against Amenadiel and Raphael’s grasp as Michael casted him down to Hell. She had been screaming, fighting against them with all her might, he didn’t know what happened to her after being cast out, all he knew was Gabriel had become vicious, known as the Might of God. A true warrior who carried out their father’s bidding until their father finally casted Gabriel to live in between both the planes of Heaven and Hell. She become a hero of man on Earth. 

  
“I’m sorry.” He reached out and took her hand gently. She stared down at their hands after a few shaky breaths and she squeezed his. “I am truly sorry for never telling you.”

  
She licked her lips and finally looked back up at his gaze. “Why didn’t you?”

  
“I was so angry at Dad. I was so so angry. I packed up with Mazikeen and we took the next ferry up to Earth. I truly am and will forever be sorry.” With that he pulled her into a hug. An embrace they both missed so much. She sighed into his shoulder, relishing the comfort she had so nearly forgotten. 

  
She pulled back and caught his dark eyes with her bright ones. “Don’t ever do it again or Dad will be the least of your problems.” He could see in her eyes that she meant every word and he knew better than to cross his little sister. Though younger she was far stronger, even being able to take down Amenadiel. The thought of his older brother made him take a step back as all of the events on Earth reeled through his head like a movie. Chloe. Of course he hadn’t forgotten her, but it had been an eternity since he had seen her last, time ran different in Hell, 7 years on Earth was comparative to 7,000 years in Hell. It had maybe only been a few days on Earth since he saw Chloe last, but down here it had been years. 

  
“Why didn’t you find me?” Lucifer asked. 

  
She shrugged. “I tried, But after a while I gave up and figured Dad finally did the deed we’ve been scared he would always do." She paused for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts away from that bleak thought. "Why did you come back?” she whispered. 

  
He took a step towards her and grabbed her hands. There was a look in his eyes that she quite place, it was an emotion he hardly ever shown. “I fell in love.” _Love_. That’s the emotion. 

  
“Lucifer I thought it was my job to fall in love with humanity not you.” She smiled softly up at him. 

  
“I guess you and me both sister.” He sighed. 

  
The two stared at one another for a few moments before finally he pulled back and let her hands dropped. She followed him as the two walked down the corridor. She glanced at all the different doors, some windows were bright and full of sun while others were dark and only showed the image with a flash of lightning. She shuddered slightly and took a step closer to him. 

  
“Where are you living these days?” he glanced at her. 

  
“America.”

  
“Oh really?” he grinned. “Where at?” She knew he was hoping to hear her say some place like Miami or New York or even Chicago. 

  
“Washington D.C.” she responded with a weary smile. He halted which made her run into him. 

  
“Really?” he asked staring at her with a perturbed look. 

  
“Yeah.” She nodded. 

“Isn’t that place boring?” he sighed already annoyed by how boring his sister had become.

  
“Maybe for you Luci,” she laughed, “for me, it is a place of history and mystery. The secrets that lay under the tar and brick of every street just absolutely intrigues me.” She seemed hungry at the thought of returning to the city full of secrets. It was also close to the headquarters to the most powerful military in the world, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to trigger that out of her, just as to never take a gambler addict to Las Vegas, he knew better than to bring up military and war around her. It was one more thing he hated Father for, for destroying his little sister and turning her into the war hungry archangel she is now. 

  
“Speaking of America. I’m actually heading up to Earth for a bit, would you like to come or-”

  
“No, it’s for the best I stay down here. No more demon riots and that sort of thing.” 

  
“Oh ok, well, would you like me to send a message to anyone, besides making Earth my permanent home He also made me a glorified mailman, so… have any mail you’d like me to send?” She clasped her hands and looked up at him with a smile. He froze for a moment as he took her request in for consideration. 

  
“Yes actually I do have some mail for you.”


	2. Family Business

She hated the west coast. No wonder she never found Lucifer, it was the one part of the states she refused checking out but at the same time as she walked down one of the busy streets she realized why Lucifer enjoyed this city so much. She could see the temptation behind it, the secrets, the history, _the war_. She froze at the last statement that quickly a made home in her brain. Taking a deep breath she looked up and smiled as she found her destination, _Lux_ , his nightclub. The sun was just beginning to set and already the club was packed. She noticed all of the women in fancy dress and with a single glance down at her outfit which contained of an over-sized tie-dye shirt and cotton shorts, she knew there was no way the bouncer was going to let her in. But she was going to have to try.

  
Making her way up to the behemoth of a man she smiled up at him while he stared impassively down at her. But when he caught her gaze, she knew his secret, and it was quite a horrible one at that. 

  
“Lucifer sent me!” she called up over the sound of the music pouring out from the club. 

  
“Yeah that’s what everyone’s been saying. Get lost.” He stared daggers down at her, rubber daggers to be exact.

  
“I’m serious! Lucifer sent me I need to speak to his brother, Amenadiel!” she exclaimed. 

  
He leaned down and offered her a malicious smile. “And I’m serious when I say get lost!”

  
She frowned and pulled him down by his ear. He let out a gasp of pain.“How about this, if you don’t let me I’ll give a little call to the police about your little porn addiction that you have that is definitely not legal. How does that sound?” She hissed in his ear. He stood back up and stared down at her with fear in his eyes. He opened the rope for her and she slid past him with a wicked smile. Glancing back at him she rolled her eyes, that pervert was definitely going to jail tonight. 

  
Inside was dark with lights of all colors strobing about, it blinded her and the bass instantly hurt her head. She didn’t understand what Lucifer found enjoyable about any of this. It was bright and deafening, too chaotic for her simple taste. Glancing to her left she smiled when she caught sight of the elevator. _Finally_ , she thought as she moved quickly to elevator and hurried inside. She took deep steading breaths as she tried to mute the headache that was quickly forming. Luckily though, the elevator had no elevator music, it wasn’t completely hell on Earth. 

  
The doors opened and she was introduced to a penthouse that she could only dream of. Her apartment back in D.C. was a closet compared to the luxury that was his home. She quickly took notice of the piano which made her pause from taking another step into his home. Memories from long ago, almost forgotten, resurfaced more clearly than any movie. 

  
_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Show me again.” She smiled gleefully. They were sitting in a brightly lit study. In front of them was a simple wooden piano, but it was enough for him to teach her everything he knew._

  
_“Fine, but only if you settle down and get serious.” She nodded, tightening her facial expressions, a mockery of any semblance of seriousness. He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the piano._

  
_He began playing and she watched his fingers as he said the notes, “E, D-sharp, E, D-sharp, E, B, D, C.” He lifted his hand and she moved hers to replace his._

  
_“Ready?” he asked with a patient tone. She nodded._

  
_She started hesitantly. “E, D-sharp,” she spoke as she played the the first two bars, her confidence slowly regaining as she replayed the notes until she got the rhythm down. She looked up expectantly at him and saw that he was grinning down at her with such pride._ _“Well done little sister.”_

  
_“I have a good teacher I guess.” He scoffed which made her laugh._

  
_“Good? Only good? Well I am offended.” Lucifer stood then. “Well then if you think I’m only good, I guess I should leave you to find someone better.”_

_She grabbed his shirt and pulled at him to stay. “No please Luci I’m sorry.”_

  
_“Fine I guess. But you better start calling me better things than just ‘good’. Honestly Gabbie.” He sat back down and the two continued on with more laughing than playing._

  
She found herself sitting on the bench. She didn’t remember moving, but her she sat, her fingers were playing the melody that he had taught her all those centuries ago. The notes were only a hollow shell of the emotion they were meant to contain. Her hand dropped to her lap as she stared hard at the ivory keys. Then her gaze dropped to her hands that were resting lightly on her lap. 

  
Bringing them up to her chest with the palms pressed flatly against each other she closed her eyes and called out. _Amenadiel, come to me. Amenadiel, come to me._

  
Opening her eyes she was greeted to the quiet apartment. She hung her head and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, he wasn’t coming. There was a flutter and then a gust of wind. Her head snapped up and her eyes went wide at the man before her. He seemed just as surprised to see her. 

  
“Ga-Gabriel?” His voice was filled with such happy surprise that it made her angry. How dare he be happy to see her? How dare he act like he wasn’t one of the reasons Lucifer was ripped away from her? Her hands balled into fists as she remained seated. Old memories and emotions broke through the walls in her head. Every single thing he did and let happen to her was replaying in her head with so much clarity. The feel of his arms holding her back as she watched Lucifer leave, the way he watched as Michael almost killed her as part of her punishment, watching her be casted to Earth unable to ever enter the silver city ever again. 

  
“I heard your prayer and came as fast as I could. What are you doing here?” He took quick steps up to her and she rose to meet him. When he went to pull her into a hug she immediately grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air. He gasped for breath and gripped her hand, trying to pry her off him. 

  
“Hello brother.” 

  
“Gabbie p-please.” He clawed at her hand but it was no use. Her temper was rising and her strength was growing. 

  
“No!” she shouted. “Nothing for you. Not after exiling me from home and casting me down to Earth.” Gabbie squeezed just a little tighter as he clenched his jaw, trying to fight back the pain. She knew that this wouldn’t kill him, or hurt him in the long run, but goddamn did it feel good. 

  
“I-I’m sorry!” he gasped out. 

  
She shook her head, a malicious grin forming. “Oh no. You don’t get to apologize. Not to me.”

“LET HIM GO!” 

“Chloe wait!” Amenadiel croaked out. “Don’t shoot her!”

Gabriel turned to see a young woman with blonde hair. She squinted as she focused on the outfit the woman was wearing. It was a colorful ensemble. Red pants with a black crop top and an over sized red blazer. If there wasn’t a gun aimed to her head she wouldn’t have minded the view. 

“LAPD put him down.” The woman warned. Her voice strong and unwavering. Next to her stood a young woman with dark skin, wearing quite an annoyed look on her face. Gabriel offered a fake smile before dropping Amenadiel who collapsed onto the hardwood floors coughing as he tried to catch his breath.

She glared at the police officer and the bored woman before looking back down at Amenadiel who was staring up at her with a worried look. Sighing she held out her hand. He stared at it and slowly took it. She gripped his hand and offered a small smile. As he went to stand she snapped his wrist back and with a loud snap he yelled out in pain. 

“Amenadiel!” the bored woman yelled out. 

“That was for making me watch.” She said through gritted teeth. She then moved up his arm and kneed his elbow which popped immediately he gasped out in pain. 

“Chloe shoot her!” the bored one shouted again. 

“And that was for banishing me.” She snarled. 

A loud piercing noise echoed throughout the room. She felt something sharp hit her side. Looking up at the two woman she saw that the one called Chloe had fired a bullet in her direction. 

“Good try. But I’m immortal.” With a shove of her foot, Amenadiel fell on his back cradling his broken arm. “Why don’t you two go, this is family business, sorry.”

The two women glanced at one another their faces turned from anger to one of perplexity. “Wait. ‘Family business’?” Chloe shook her head confused, trying to wrap her head around whatever revelation she just came to. 

“I know you!” the bored one exclaimed moving closer to Gabriel. 

Gabriel rolled her eyes. “I doubt that. I’ve never even been here before.”

The woman shook her head, a creepy smile now on her face as she moved closer. “It all makes sense now.”

“What does?” Gabbie stood her ground, her foot still on Amenadiel’s stomach. 

The woman nodded. “Yep it all makes sense now. Your aggression, your protectiveness of Lucifer-”

“Please don’t tell me it’s another ex-girlfriend.” Chloe gasped out.

The woman shook her head. “No. She’s way more important than some past fling. You’re Gabriel.”

“Wait-” Chloe interrupted once more, “like the archangel Gabriel? Like Gabriel Gabriel.”

Gabbie smiled. “Well I prefer Gabbie actually. Only my brothers,” she shot a glare at Amenadiel, “call me that.” She looked back up at Chloe and smiled once more. “My friends call me Gabbie.”

“Well that explains why she’s more important than an ex-girlfriend.” Chloe laughed out in relief. Gabbie cocked her head but as she racked into Chloe’s mind she was beginning to understand. Secrets were her favorite thing. 

  
“Chloe she’s more important to Lucifer than anyone. Even more important than you.” The woman stared at Chloe with wide eyes. “She was the reason why he rebelled. Well one of the reasons anyway.” 

  
Gabbie’s smile faded. “Don’t.” Her voice darkened immediately. Her once cheering attitude dissipating. 

  
“Maze stop.” Amenadiel warned. 

  
“Why?” Chloe asked nervously. 

  
Maze let out a laugh. “Would you like to tell them or shall I?”

  
Gabbie moved away from Amenadiel and made her way up to Maze, they were inches apart. “You’re Mazikeen?”

  
“In the flesh.” Maze bowed mockingly. 

Gabbie let out a little chuckle. “I always did wonder where my brother’s little bitch went.”

Maze’s eyes turned into hellfire as she pulled one of her demon knives out from wherever she was able to stuff them in her revealing garment. She pushed the blade onto the girl's neck. “Don’t you even start with me.”

“Maze don’t.” Amenadiel warned standing up. “If you hurt her Lucifer will kill you.”

Maze laughed and pushed the blade a little deeper into Gabbie’s neck but the angel didn’t flinch. “You wanna bet.”

“If you kill her, you will unleash a wrath unlike any other on this world. Like you said Maze, she’s why Lucifer rebelled. Why father cast him out. If you kill her you won’t only be facing my father’s wrath, but also Lucifer’s.” Gabbie watched as Maze weighed her options. Humanity truly had consumed this demon’s metaphorical soul, it almost made her pity the thing. But she didn’t care. Finally Maze took a step back and lowered the knife. A little drop of blood ran down Gabbie’s neck but she didn’t wipe it away. 

“Don’t think I’ll be thanking you for this brother. I have nothing positive to say to you.” 

  
Chloe breathed out lowering her gun. “So much for a family reunion.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So updates won't be this frequent I just really wanted to get the second chapter up. This is probably going to be one of the weaker ones. Sorry. But I really hope you enjoy and are still enjoying, I promise it will get more exciting soon. 
> 
> If you're enjoying please leave a kudos and maybe comment as well!
> 
> EDIT: I ended up rewriting chapter two as a lovely user pointed out to me that there was some inconsistencies with the canon material and I want to make sure that I follow canon as well as I can whilst also being able to share this story.


	3. The Brady Bunch

Los Angeles was cool at night. Nothing too freezing where one would need a heavy jacket or if maybe you enjoyed the cool air no jacket at all. For Gabbie it was comforting, it reminded her of D.C. A place she already missed so much. The only positive about L.A. was the skyline, even at night it was gorgeous. She was leaning against the terrace, her mind on other things as she tried to not focus on the party inside. An angel she resented, a demon who hated her, and her brother’s girlfriend. What a party. 

  
“Hey.” She turned to see Chloe making her way up to her slowly. Gabbie offered her a soft smile before turning back around and staring at all the lights. Another negative, she thought, you can’t see the stars. 

  
Chloe made her way to where she was now standing next to her. “I just wanted to say sorry for shooting you.” 

  
“It’s fine.” Gabbie leaned back. “I mean if I saw some stranger breaking my friend’s arm I’d probably shoot too.” Chloe let out a soft laugh before quieting again. She was on the verge of asking a question, her mouth kept opening and closing, her eyes darting all around as if chasing after her escaping courage. 

  
“Why didn’t Lucifer tell you about me?” Gabbie asked for her. 

  
“Yeah. H-how did you know I was gonna ask that?”

  
She shrugged. “I’ve been stuck on Earth for a long time Chloe. Longer than any angel. I’ve grown quiet good at reading humans. Lucifer has always been some what protective of me. I’m sure you heard Maze in there earlier saying that I was the reason he rebelled. It’s not entirely true, but not entirely false as well. I am surprisingly a good warrior. No one had any clue, I mean I’m a messenger. A glorified mailman, but I was also surprisingly a good fighter. Mailman by day, Batman by night.”   
Chloe chuckled. “But that still doesn’t explain why he never mentioned you.”

  
“As much as I claim how well I know my brother, we still all have our secrets. Maybe he wanted to protect me, maybe he had forgotten about me, or maybe he was ashamed.” She admitted her gaze back on the city, her mind reeled with so many useless reasons why he never mentioned her, it hurt her, but in the end, he was Lucifer, he had his reasons on why he never mentioned her and it was none of her business. There was a part of her that was happy he never mentioned her and the more she reflected on it the more she found herself entirely happy that he never spoke about her. 

  
“What do you mean by ashamed? From the sound of everything that was said he adores you. I don’t think he could ever be ashamed.” Chloe reached out and placed her hand on top of Gabbie’s. There was so much for him to be ashamed of, her recklessness, her lust for war, her entire downward spiral after he left. She could understand why he would be ashamed, but when she looked up at Chloe she decided to crack a joke.

  
“You obviously haven’t heard my piano playing. But don’t fear, I shan’t play it while you’re here. Don’t want you to lose your hearing.” She laughed again and it made Gabbie smile a little more.

  
“You remind me a lot of him.” Chloe said. 

  
Maze stormed in. “Hey can you two come inside?” 

  
The two followed her back inside where Chloe joined a healing Amenadiel and an annoyed looking Maze on the couch. Gabbie stood before them swaying back and forth on her heels. She wasn’t much of a public speaker, and she could feel her nervous energy beginning to take the controls. 

  
“So, spill.” Maze said before taking a drink of some sort of alcoholic beverage. Gabbie would admit that she wasn’t a drinker, the smell of it made her stomach heave and do all sorts of moves that always ended up with her finding somewhere unpleasant to vomit. Gabbie preferred a nice joint or some shrooms to excite her night. 

  
“We’re still waiting for Linda.” Amenadiel spoke up rather rudely. 

  
Maze rolled her eyes. “She’s on her way up.”

  
“Wait. Who’s Linda?” Gabbie asked suddenly nervous at the idea of another person intruding on her message. “I don’t think this is such a good idea. Lucifer said for me to talk to Amenadiel specifically not the entire city.” She began chewing on a nail absently as they waited for the elevator doors to open. 

  
“It’s fine sister, you can trust her. She’s the mother of my child.” 

  
Gabbie’s eyes practically bulged out of their sockets, her jaw fell open as she stared at her brother. “You.” He nodded. “You had a baby.” He nodded again. “With a human?” She began laughing hysterically. Everyone stared at her while she laughed. 

  
“Sister it’s true.”

  
She laughed once more. “You really think I can believe that goody two-shoes, daddy’s little bitch boy, Amenadiel, had a baby, with a human?” she began laughing again. “If this is true then karma really is a bitch. A bitch I need to find and shake their hand to congratulate.” She tilted her head back as she silently celebrated a victory for her. The elevator dinged and she turned to see a small fierce looking woman step off holding a baby in her arms. She made her way over to the couch and sat in between Maze and Amenadiel while Chloe sat to the right of Maze with an intense gaze. 

  
“Who’s this?” Linda asked breathlessly. 

  
“This is Gabriel, my sister.” Amenadiel smiled. 

  
Linda’s eyes widened. “Oh wow. Gabriel. Like the archangel Gabriel. You’re the one who spoke to Mary, Jesus’ mother right?” Gabbie only nodded a broad smile stuck on her face at the sight of the baby. She never could find babies cute, she never understood why humans were so obsessed with them. They were disgustingly ugly and needy, she was fascinated with them for another reason, and that was the thoughts in their head. It was quite interesting to read a baby's thoughts as they didn't think in English, they thought in images and emotions.

  
“Wow.” She breathed out. “It is an honor to meet you. I mean wow.” 

  
“May I?” Gabbie asked suddenly pointing at the baby.

  
“Not a chance.” Maze raised one of her demon blades threatening which made Gabbie take a step back. “You’re not going near that baby, not while I have anything to say about it.”

  
Amenadiel sighed. “Gabriel. What was it you wanted to speak to me about? It had better be important.”

  
“Of course it’s important. If it wasn’t I wouldn’t be talking to you.” She took a deep breath and shook her hands as she gathered her thoughts, she didn’t know why she was so nervous.

  
“Well?” Maze asked. “Are we just going to sit here for an eternity or are you going to say what you need to say.”

  
Gabbie stopped in looked at all of them. “Lucifer sent me.”

  
Chloe leaned forward. “W-What? Lucifer sent you?”

  
Gabbie nodded. “That’s what I just said, pay attention.”

  
“Anyways. Lucifer sent me with a letter. He wanted me to speak to Amenadiel, but I guess the Brady Bunch will do.” She reached into her cotton shorts and pulled an envelope out from one of the pockets. It was black, the color of everything in hell. It was a rough and grainy paper, only the best for Hell’s worst. She opened the letter and with a swift glance at everyone she began reading aloud.

  
“My dear brother. I first want to apologize for the right bruising our little sister is about to or has inflicted upon you, most likely it’s already happened by the time she’s reading this. Secondly and more importantly, I’ve begun having dreams, well more like nightmares. Who would’ve thought even the devil got nightmares, but that’s not the point. The point is the dreams I believe are a sign from dear old Dad or someone upstairs trying to warn me that something or someone is coming. I suspect it’s one our dear siblings, most likely of the archangel kind. In the dreams I’m watching as our devious sibling destroys Los Angeles and causes war and destruction.” Gabbie paused at those two words and let the heaviness of those words weigh on everyone’s minds. “As much as I would love to come up and pay you a visit dear brother I’m afraid that due to the little uprising we had on our hands only a few days ago it is still fresh on a lot of demons minds. Please keep a lookout brother for any signs of any of our siblings making an untimely visit to Earth. My dear little sister, this part is for you, I hope to use you as a mouthpiece while I’m stuck down here. If you could please keep a watch on Lux and everyone that would be much appreciated. I hope to hear your reply soon. Love, Lucifer.” She looked around at everyone and they all seemed to be in a state of reflection. 

  
She glanced down at the letter and gasped. “Sorry, one last part. P.S. I know for a fact that this is being read to everyone, so if any of you begin to think that Gabriel is the archangel that was sent by Dad to cause the end of the world you would be wise to disregard that thought. You don’t want the Devil as your enemy.” She looked back up again and saw that everyone was glancing at one another nervously. 

  
“Were you all thinking it was me?” she whispered. 

  
“I mean Gabbie, you are the archangel of destruction and war.” Amenadiel responded, he was careful as he spoke which only made her anger rise. 

  
“I’m also the messenger of God. I’m not just those things Amenadiel. What about Camael, she’s also an archangel of war. Or maybe even Azazel! I mean he led the rebellion against dad! He was by my and Lucifer’s side, he would have a great reason to strike against humanity. He’s always hated Earth.”

  
Maze scoffed. “But Azazel is a fallen angel now. He has no power.” 

  
“Well maybe Kushiel!” Gabbie’s eyes were wild. “He was always a dick.” She looked up at her brother. “It’s not me. I swear. I love humanity, I love Earth, I could never hurt this place.”

  
“But you could if you lost your temper.”

  
She shook her head, taking a step back. “I haven’t lost my temper in centuries.”

  
Amenadiel sighed and looked up at his little sister with such sadness. He knew she was lying, unlike Lucifer, she was a liar and a damn good one at that. “Sister please, stop. We both know the truth.” She rushed up to him then and crouched down so they were eye-level, he could see the desperation and craze in her eyes, her begging him to see the truth, the truth that was in fact a lie.

  
“I swear Amenadiel, I’m not the one he is talking about. I couldn’t… I-I can’t hurt him. I can’t brother.” She whispered grabbing his arms. “You know I wouldn’t.”

  
“But that’s the problem Gabriel, you have hurt him and you will hurt him again.” Amenadiel replied. His voice was so calm that it hurt her, she knew he was right, she remembered the last time she lost her temper, World War II started and her and Lucifer had their biggest fight, she had almost killed him. She was the reason for those deaths, all of those deaths. She stood up then and took a few faulty steps back.

  
“Stop please.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “Please. I’m just a messenger. That’s all. Like Lucifer said, I’m a mouthpiece.” She pulled out the same black parchment that the letter was written in out of her pocket and shoved it in her brother’s hand. “I’m the messenger.” She walked away and made her back onto the balcony away from everyone else, the letter still clenched tightly in her grasp. She found a seat and sat her gaze on no where particular. Gabbie took shaky breaths as she tried to calm her nerves to the best of her ability. Though Amenadiel had been close to cracking her wide open, she wasn’t the one to destroy Earth, she wasn’t the one Lucifer was dreaming about. She wouldn’t allow it.

  
“You ok?” She turned to see Chloe standing behind her, she had her hands wrapped around herself protecting her from the cool night air. 

  
“Fine.” She lied, turning back around and facing the city skyline. Gabbie stared out, her heart beginning to slow as her anger began to cease and get replaced by serenity. The city was beginning to affect her in a way that she hated but right now she welcomed the comfort it brought. She ignored Chloe as she only listened to the sound of her dragging a chair over next to hers. Chloe sat down and let out a soft breath. 

  
“I’m sorry about what Amenadiel said to you. He shouldn’t have said those things.” 

  
“I have something for you.” She said. Chloe nodded and watched as she dug out another letter from the pocket of her shorts. She was utterly confused how she was pulling out these long slender envelopes from a pocket that looked like it could barely hold a phone.

  
“May I?” she asked. Chloe simply nodded. “I would let you read it but sadly it is in a language only angels can understand.”

  
Opening the letter she gave one last glance towards Chloe and began. 

  
“Detective. I know I left you without much to go on. I could say it was purely for selfish reasons to make you feel better, but as you know, I don’t lie, especially to you. Every selfish thing I committed from the moment I met you was for you. I pushed you away so many times to protect you from this world I’m from. A world that doesn’t deserve you. You are incredibly kind and nauseatingly generous. I will forever believe that I will see you again as you make me the best person that I could ever and will ever be. But please, do not hold onto me, continue to live your life and continue to thrive. I miss you dearly, especially your more perky assets,” Chloe let out a laugh through her tears, “I miss you. I love you. It’s taken me so long to see it, but I’ve loved you for so long and still love you even as I write this and as my sister reads this. Take care. Love, Lucifer.”

  
Gabbie looked up to see Chloe crying, but it was crying that she was familiar with. They weren’t tears of complete sadness nor complete happiness. But tears of understanding and love. It was beautifully human. So very human. She reached out and touched Chloe’s arm gently. They smiled at one another and remained in silence for awhile.

  
Gabbie opened her mouth, a small smile forming on her face. “So, you’re a detective?” Chloe nodded, watching carefully as a plan hatched in the angel’s mind.

  
“How would you like to do me and society a much needed favor?” Gabbie raised a brow turning to face Chloe completely.

  
“Uhh depends, what is it?”

  
“How would you feel about arresting a pornography addict whose interests fall way below the allowed age of consent and in return I can deliver a message to Lucifer for you.” Gabbie pursed her lips as something along the lines of hope and excitement flared in Chloe’s eyes. 

  
She nodded. “Yeah of course. Who’s the perv?” 

  
“The bouncer.” 

  
“That shouldn’t be an issue at all. Good doing business with you Ms.-” she paused when she outstretched her hand, she had never asked for Gabbie’s full name. 

  
Gabbie licked her lips and took the detective’s hand. “Gabbie. Gabbie Morningstar.” Chloe shook the girl’s hand.

  
“Well then, Ms. Morningstar, it’s been a pleasure doing business with you.”

  
The detective returned inside the penthouse and offered Amenadiel a side hug. She watched the three of them in there smiling and talking like a proper family, a family she had never fully known. She had Lucifer of course, but that was it. She lacked friends and any sort of extended camaraderie. But that was for the best, when she stared at all three of them their secrets quickly revealed themselves to her. Just what exactly they had been doing while Lucifer was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support so far! I hope you are enjoying the story and the character of Gabriel! 
> 
> If you are enjoying please leave a kudos and a comment that are very much appreciated.


	4. Pajama Casual

He waited for her patiently and when she returned relief and content seized in his chest at seeing she was safe. She had two letters for him that he took rather hungrily. The first he was happy to share, it was Amenadiel letting him know that he would keep an eye out for any suspicious angelic movement. The other he kept for himself, it was the letter from Chloe, he had stuck it in his blazer pocket and Gabbie stood there waiting for him to decide their next move. 

  
“I think it would be best for me if I went back up.” She finally said becoming rather impatient with his silence. “You know, keep an eye on everyone, protect the detective, be your mouthpiece. I mean I can pull off a rather convincing you.” She shrugged which made him smile. 

  
“I’m sorry darling the only person that can pull off me is well me.” He leaned back and rolled his shoulders as his over confident ego reveled in itself. 

  
She looked around the little room he called home, though he was a man of luxury, his home in Hell was quite the opposite. It was a small and cramped home made of obsidian and onyx. He had cheap alcohol and gross almost moldy looking food on his counter with a small bed pushed up against the wall. It was no place for a king. A cruel punishment enacted by father. She loathed that man more and more everyday. 

  
“But that’s a rather good idea. Go back up top, keep an eye on Chloe and report weekly back with me and see if you can smuggle me some better food and alcohol. The stuff here is absolutely wretched, I can hardly stomach it. I had almost forgotten just why I left Hell.”

  
“Because of the alcohol?” she raised a brow. 

  
“Most definitely.” He nodded grimacing as he took a whiff of whatever demons called whiskey. Even she grimaced when she saw just how quickly he pulled his head away from the murky liquid. He set the bottle on the shelf.  
He turned away from her, his hands resting on the counter. “How are they?”

  
“Besides Amenadiel, they’re all fine.” Lucifer turned around immediately and leaned against the counter, a look of worry passed over his face.

  
“What happened to him?”  
  
She gave out an awkward chuckle. “I might have broke his wrist and dislocated his elbow.” His face was priceless, joy and pride overtook him and he let out a loud laugh. She raised a brow. “I thought you’d be mad.”

  
“Mad?” he exclaimed. “Why would I be mad? After all that he did to you I’m more surprised by how much you let him off the hook.” She had to admit he was right. The atmosphere began to settle as the two found comfortable silence within one another, he knew she was dragging out the inevitability of her leaving, and he was fine with it.

  
She smiled sadly. “They miss you. Especially that detective of yours. I can see why you like her.” She could see him suppress laughter, it hurt her to see him so sad. “Luci, I promise I’ll look after them. With Amenadiel and I watching over there’s nothing for you to worry about.” She knew he could tell that she was lying. He was the only person that could tell when she was lying it was rather inconvenient most times, for instance right now. 

  
“You can stay at my penthouse for the time being. I have a phone on the table and enough cash in the safe for you to get a better wardrobe because if you’re going to go around claiming to be my sister, you better start dressing like it and not some hippie who only smokes weed named after cereals.” She looked down at her outfit and nodded her head, only modestly offended. 

  
“I think I can make something work. Don’t worry I’ll keep the piano keys warm for you until you return. It’s been a couple of decades since I last played, I’m sure I’m rusty.”   
  
He nodded. “You had best be better than me when I return.” 

  
“I will.”

  
He made his way up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. “Please be careful Gabbie.” He whispered as she leaned against his chest. “That city was built on secrets and lies, try not to get sucked too far down the rabbit hole.” She nodded as he squeezed just a little bit tighter, she closed her eyes and remembered this moment, she wanted this moment be amongst the many moments they shared she remembered. It was an important moment and she knew she would have to rely on those words many, many times in the short-coming future. She took a step back and offered him a genuine smile. 

  
“You’ve got nothing to worry about brother, besides, I’m a bore remember?” With that, she turned and left his home and then left Hell.

—

If there was one thing Chloe hadn’t expected from Gabbie it was her immaculate taste in power suits. From the looks of last night she assumed the girl would only be found in cotton pants and large homely shirts. But here she was sauntering into the precinct as if it were her home wearing a deep blue velvet suit with matching pants and of course, no undershirt. People stopped to stare at the overly confident girl, she really was beautiful, her blonde hair was let loose in waves down her back and how she walked commanded people to pay attention to her. What really caught Chloe’s eye were the shoes, they were white sneakers with rainbow laces and a rainbow stretched around the heel, it was an unusual fashion choice, one she wasn’t all too surprised the girl would make. 

  
“Good morning Detective Decker.” Gabbie grinned as she walked up to her desk. Chloe was sitting there with her first cup of coffee in her hand, she looked drained.

  
“Good morning Gabbie. I didn’t expect to see you back so soon. Nice suit, I didn’t take you for a suit type.” 

  
“Oh!” Gabbie looked down blushing. “Yeah I’m more of a pajama casual kinda gal but Lucifer suggested that if I’m to be working with you and saying I’m his sister that I should look the part so tada!” she extended her hands out and bowed slightly. Chloe smiled. 

  
“Well, you look very nice. Besides, I don’t need your help with cases. I’m fine on my own.” Chloe stood up and met her eye. Gabbie pursed her lips, the detective was lying, she wanted a partner, but she wanted her old partner. She missed having someone to banter with and someone that could make her smile even during the darkest of cases and that was Lucifer.

  
“I can help you. I mean I’m probably the best when it comes to reading people, you forget I’ve been stuck down here for millenia. I can Sus people out no problem, it’s kinda my gift.” She dropped her voice as she spoke, careful to make sure only Chloe heard, she was weary of who was around, who could potentially be their mystery villain.

  
“What is?”

  
“I can read people’s secrets.” 

  
Chloe raised her brow. “Isn’t that the same thing as what Lucifer can do with drawing out people’s deepest desires.”

  
“Kinda. There’s a difference between a desire and a secret. One person may desire ice cream while someone else is hiding who they truly are.”

  
“That seems a little too good to be true.” Chloe frowned crossing her arms over her chest. 

  
Gabbie shook her head. “I mean it is, but that’s what happens when you’re one of the most powerful archangels. I’m God’s messenger, I keep his secrets, I know things other angels would kill for. I swear I can help!” She spoke rapidly, she was like a child high on pixie sticks. It was somewhat endearing to her, quite a more positive energy that she only felt around Trixie. Maybe having a Gabbie around might be a good thing. “Another thing, I’m not vulnerable around you, I won’t get hurt if I get shot.” She shrugged. She had a point whether Chloe liked it or not, besides, she really did miss having a partner, a chaotic one at that. 

  
“Fine. But just follow my lead ok? Especially since you have no experience.” Gabbie stood at attention and mock-saluted her which just made Chloe roll her eyes. “Well you got here at the perfect time actually. We have a new case.”

  
Gabbie’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Really? Wow, awesome!” she exclaimed before stopping when she saw the look Chloe was giving her. “Oh right sorry, murder, and all.” She followed Chloe out of the building and to her car excitement pulsing through her body as she couldn’t wait to see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the support so far has been absolutely amazing! I'm glad people are enjoying this story! This was definitely a filler chapter but I believe it had some pretty important beats laced throughout. 
> 
> Anyways thank you all so much and please keep leaving kudos and comments as they mean and help out a lot!


	5. Air Shark

The crime scene was in an RV park. It was super run down and extremely sketchy, even for Gabbie’s standards and her drug dealer back in D.C. would meet with her in back alleys and abandoned buildings in the worst parts of town. She put on evidence gloves and examined the scene of the murder. It was in a little RV. The victim was a young woman with greasy blue hair. She was lying face down on the stained vanilla carpet with a hatchet protruding from her back. Psychological pain flared up in Gabbie’s back which made her squirm a little bit. 

  
“You ok?” Chloe asked as she moved past her to stand next to a short woman with black wavy hair who was holding a camera.

  
“Yeah sorry. I’m just not used to seeing hatchets in people’s backs.” Gabbie grimaced staring at it. The hatchet was buried deep in the victim’s back, the blade hardly visible, she was surrounded by a pool of her own blood and the back of her head seemed to be bashed in as well. This was definitely a crime of passion.

  
“Ella whatcha got?”

  
The short woman named Ella nodded, her gaze fixated on the body. “Madison Carmichael. 22 years old, from West Point, Indiana. From what I can tell she’s been dead for approximately 8 hours. She has a contusion in the back of the head, it looks like someone pushed her or slammed her head on the corner of the table. She most likely collapsed unconscious and then the killing blow was the hatchet in the back.” Ella explained. She spoke rather quickly and loudly, rushing over her words like she was trying to see how long she could go without breathing. When Ella stood to look over at Chloe she jumped at the sight of Gabbie. 

  
“Who’s this?” Ella asked, she gave Gabbie the once over with a quirked brow.

  
Chloe coughed. “Ella this is Gabbie. Gabbie this is Ella. Gabbie is uh Lucifer’s younger sister.” Ella’s smile broadened into a grin as she moved to the woman and brought her into a tight hug which Gabbie hugged back just as tightly. She already adored this woman.

  
“It is so nice to meet you! I didn’t know Lucifer had a sister!” Ella exclaimed stepping back. “Wow, his family sure does carry all the good genetics I’ll give you guys that. Wowza!” Ella sighed staring at Gabbie with a jovial expression. Gabbie noticed the way Ella moved, as if she wanted to say more but caught herself from saying whatever impulsive comment she was about to make. 

  
“I know you miss him Ella.” Chloe sighed. “I do too.”

  
Ella shrugged her shoulders. “At least you got to say good-bye. As far as I’m concerned Lucifer can go to hell.” Gabbie raised a brow at that and suppressed a smile.

  
“You have no idea.” She shook her head. 

  
Ella looked back up at Gabbie. “Are you working with Chloe then?”

“More or less. I’m just helping out, I kinda have the same skills as Lucifer. You know,” she took a step closer, “find out what you desire.” Her mockery of her brother’s velvety accent made Ella laugh and Chloe sigh in annoyance.

  
“Jesus Christ.” Chloe muttered before heading out. “Thanks Ella.” 

  
Ella nodded. “No problem Chloe. It was great meeting you Gabbie!”

  
Gabbie waved before leaving the trailer and followed Chloe back outside. The sunlight hit her like a wave and made her struggle to see for a few moments as she fished in her pocket for her sunglasses. Putting them on she offered Chloe a flashy smile and followed the detective over to a young man who was crying rather pathetically. 

  
“You must be Terrance Carmichael. Madison’s older brother?” Chloe asked. The man gave a single nod. His hair hid his eyes but Gabbie could tell immediately that he was crying crocodile tears. “Mr. Carmichael, you were the one to discover Madison correct?”

  
“Yes. Who would do this?” he asked, his voice forcefully pushing out a crack. Trying to force himself to sound more distraught than he actually was it made Gabbie roll her eyes. He didn’t love his sister, but he didn’t kill her, she remained quiet though as she let the detective continue. 

  
“We’re not sure Mr. Carmichael. Did your sister have any enemies anyone who would want to hurt her?” 

  
He paused as something seemed to pass in his mind. He gave quick nods. “Yeah. Her boyfriend, Todd Gochevski. He’s a drug dealer his RV is the last one on the right down this street. He sells all kind of drugs, pot, cocaine, ecstasy, meth, whatever want, he has it.” He explained. 

  
“And why would Mr. Gochevski want his girlfriend dead?”

  
“For stealing his merchandise and selling under the table.” Terrance explained. Gabbie smiled at this, there’s a juicy secret. 

  
“Thank you Mr. Gochevski, we’ll give you a call if we have any more questions.” Terrance nodded and walked away. The two women stood there for a time while Chloe strung out theories with whatever Terrance told her while Gabbie just waited patiently.

  
“Would you like to know his dirty little secret?” she finally asked.

  
Chloe eyed her skeptically at first. “Fine, what is it?”

  
“Mr. Carmichael didn’t kill his sister. But he absolutely hated her.”

  
Chloe’s eyes widened at that. “So why did he hate her?”

  
Gabbie simply shrugged not seeming to care about that fact. “Hey, do you wanna go buy some drugs?”

—

Todd’s RV caused Gabbie to gag from just sight alone. The panels were cracking and falling off and mold had begun to find a home in the cracks. Outside the RV were old rusty oil barrels, some had ash and sticks in them others were empty.   
“Detective Decker.” She said softly.

  
“Yes?”

  
“This is a meth lab.” She stated, her voice unwavering.

  
“What?”

  
Gabbie nodded making her way up to the front door and knocking on it. She could hear someone moving around rapidly in the trailer. She knocked again more impatiently this time. “Open up!” she yelled out. Chloe watched silently as Gabbie pounded on the door until finally a man wearing a wife-beater and boxers opened the door. He stared at Gabbie who grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the door. Chloe jumped back by the unexpected rage from the girl who just moments ago was laughing and skipping down the road.

  
“You sold me the wrong shit. I asked for fucking pot, just straight up pot but instead you give me that synthetic shit? You gave me fucking spice? Hell no!” She yelled. “You ruined my fucking high!” Her face was red with rage as she pushed him against the door.

  
“Listen man!” he exclaimed shakily. “I’m just the supplier, that’s the dealers own fucking fault. Take it out on your dealer not me.” He raised his hands up in defense. She dropped him and took a step back. 

  
Chloe’s breathing was heavy, her lips were parted as she could only watch as Gabbie turned into this completely different character. A dark aura seemed to surround the girl encompassing her with an energy she saw only last night when she was hurting Amenadiel. Chloe was beginning to understand Gabbie and just how similar she was to Lucifer. Gabbie thrived on chaos, thrived on fear, so similar to how Lucifer was when they first met. Gabbie may have lived on Earth for forever being around humans but she never had a tether, never had a true relationship with humans. She was still so unclear on human emotions. She was still so wild and untamed. Chloe pressed her lips together and clenched her jaw, trying to push past the rush of fear that swept through her when she saw Gabbie go completely wild on the man.

  
“Well then you better make it up to me or else you better sleep with one eye open.” She glared at him.

  
He rolled his shoulders. “Fine. Anything to get you outta here.” He glanced behind her to see Chloe standing there with an impassive expression before finally staring back at Gabbie. “You a cop?”

  
“Do I look like a fucking cop?” she jabbed a finger in his chest. “Give me 5 G’s of ice. _Now_.” 

  
“Fuck no.” His eyes darkened. “Who the fuck do you think you are walking in here like this.” He pointed a finger at her in which she grabbed and bent back at an odd angle. He screamed out in pain. 

  
“I’m someone that can make your life miserable if you don’t give me what I want, right now.” Her eyes were like iron daggers, sharp and merciless.

  
He stumbled back into his RV and Gabbie stood there her once dark aura diminishing and being replaced by a light energy. “I’ll take what I asked for now please.” He nodded wearily and disappeared into his RV. She turned to look at Chloe who was staring at her with wide eyes. 

  
“What do you think you’re doing?”

  
Gabbie simply shrugged and hopped down the two steps. “Catching you a drug dealer that’s what. A drug dealer and a killer all in one case. Kill two birds with one stone.”

  
“Wait, he’s the killer?”

  
“Oh God no. No. He’s too much of a coward. The only thing he knows how to kill is my vibe.” She chuckled. She turned back around when she heard movement. Todd stumbled down the steps holding a baggie of ice. He reached out to hand her the bag when a cuff found a home on his wrist. 

  
“Todd Gochevski you’re under arrest for the possession and distribution of drugs.” Chloe barked out. Todd sighed and let the baggie drop on the ground. Gabbie picked it up and stared at it distastefully before tossing it back in the house.

  
“Really? Lucifer’s all about drugs and you’re not?” Chloe asked rather impressed. 

  
“Oh trust me, my brother and I have plenty in common, including our uhh professional curiosity with drugs. But meth is not one of them.” She shook her head disgusted. “You wake up feeling absolutely terrible like you took a bath in grease. I’m more of an LSD gal myself. Love a good acid trip.” She smiled suddenly remembering something from not too long ago. 

  
_He was visiting her in Chicago. They were sitting on the balcony of her small apartment, they were back-to-back, staring at the stars, and tripping on acid. They were both just smiling with their knees up to their chests. For her she was seeing the stars moving and actually seeing the gaseous clouds that made the universe so colorful, the night sky was lit up with clouds of pinks, greens, purples, and blues. A true supernova. For him, he was seeing a piece of music in the sky, the night sky symphony. He could hear the sounds of flutes fluttering with each twinkle of a star, the sound of a haunting clarinet rising and falling with the breeze, the distant sounds of a timpani that was playing to the beating of his heart. It was beautiful. The two remained like that for most of the night just living out their fantasy before finally Gabbie had a realization, an epiphany of sorts._

  
_“Brother!” she exclaimed._

  
_“What?” he whispered. He was focused on the pianissimo sounds of trumpets as cars honked in the distance._

  
_“Brother!” she turned and pulled his shoulder making him turn to face her. He had a stupid grin plastered on his face that easily matched her stupid grin that she couldn’t even feel. “I have an idea.”_

  
_“What is it?”_

  
_She grabbed his face making him face her. “Open your eyes Luci. Luci, open your eyes. Look at me. Look at me.” He opened his eyes and did._

  
_“I just invented something so revolutionary, that we’ll be rich.”_

  
_He raised a brow. “Who cares, we're already rich.”_

_The two remained silent for a moment as if both remembering just how rich they were before finally Lucifer asked, "What is it?"_

  
_“I call it the air-shark. It’s like a shark but can fly through the sky. Air-shark.” She mumbled out her imagination taking her to a world where giant sharks swam through the skies and you would sit on their backs or inside their mouths._

  
_“Isn’t that already a thing?”_

  
_She shook her head over and over, he nodded understandingly. “No. Like imagine being able to sit inside this thing and it can take you all the way across the country in just a few hours. Or from one country to the next in only a fraction of the time.” She paused as something loud passed them in the sky. They both looked up and that’s when Lucifer laughed._

  
_“Gabbie.” He tapped her shoulder still staring up at whatever flew past them. “Gabbie. It already has been invented. You’re thinking of an airplane.”_

  
_She stopped as that word formed in her memory. She repeated it over and over again until she realized the image of it in her head. That’s when she laughed. “Oh yeah. They already have been invented.” He nodded. “Huh.” She turned back around and the two continued to sit back-to-back, for Lucifer listening to his starry symphony, and for Gabbie it was looking at a piece of artwork made by God himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support on this has been astronomical! You guys seriously are amazing! Thank you thank you for all of the support!! I wasn't planning on putting this out until Saturday but you guys are just making my day!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you are enjoying! Feedback is much appreciated!


	6. The Whole Angelic Thing

Everyone at the precinct was so kind to her. They offered her coffee, food, some even offered her money. Chloe couldn’t understand why people found Gabbie so irresistible. Maybe she had the same shielding from Gabbie’s powers as she did from Lucifer’s. But still. Gabbie was sitting on an officer’s desk, her legs crossed as she was laughing to a probably really stupid joke. She was beautiful, Ella was right about the genes in their family being god-tier, but that was the point, they were God’s children, of course they would all be beautiful. Gabbie held this light and airy feel about herself as she practically floated from one desk to another talking and charming every person she found. Men would touch her upper thigh as they laughed together, women would stroke her hair as they compared beauty products. She found a way to compliment every single officer. Even Dan .seemed to be transfixed by the woman. 

  
Chloe watched with heavy breathing as Dan and Gabbie seemed to be in the middle of a riveting conversation, she was listening intently while Dan seemed to be talking about something with so much passion. Chloe strained to hear but she didn’t move from her desk, that was until she heard Trixie’s name. She stood up immediately and made her way over to the two and smiled as the two shared a laugh. 

  
“What are you two talking about?”

  
“Detective Decker!” Gabbie cried out in a high-pitched squeal. “Dan was just telling me about your daughter. I didn’t know you had a child! But who could blame you, I mean look at this man, absolutely gorgeous.” Gabbie glanced back at Dan whose face turned a light shade of pink, something she hardly saw him do.

  
“Yes. Now are you done flirting with the whole office because we have a case to get back to.” Chloe eyed her trying to get her to understand to get off Dan’s desk and get back to work.

  
Gabbie pouted. “Fine.” She hopped off the desk and gave Dan one last look. “It was lovely meeting you Detective Espinoza.” She followed Chloe to the interrogation room doors. 

  
“Listen, I’m fine with you flirting your way through the precinct charming the pants of every officer, but can we please focus on the investigation?” Chloe’s voice was low as she spoke, as much as she enjoyed Gabbie’s positivity it was already becoming an annoyance she could hardly handle.

  
“I’m sorry Chloe.” Gabbie apologized. “I wasn’t trying to flirt or anything, it’s a side effect of the whole uhh angelic thing. People normally find celestial beings quite enticing and irresistible. Sorry, it won’t happen again.” 

  
Chloe shook her head. “No, no it’s fine. Just, let’s just focus on the case OK?” Gabbie nodded her head eagerly and the two entered the interrogation room where Todd was sitting. 

  
He was a skinny little man with a receding hairline even though he was only 24 and brown eyes that seemed to never stop moving. His skin was milky white and he seemed to have fresh track marks littering his arms near his elbows. This was going to be difficult, Chloe breathed out as she took a seat. Gabbie continued to stand though, she seemed much more interested in the interior design then the man sitting opposite of Chloe. 

  
“Todd, we were told by Madison’s brother that you two had a difficult relationship, is that true?” Chloe asked. 

  
Todd nodded. “Yeah, we got into a fight a few days ago, I found out she was dealing under the table, stealing my product. That was the last time I saw her. I swear.” His voice was jittery as he spoke, as if he was bouncing up and down though he sitting perfectly still. He was definitely high, but he also telling the truth. 

  
“Why did you hire a hitman?” Gabbie asked suddenly. 

  
Todd seemed taken aback. “Wha-”

  
“The hitman. You hired him two days prior to Madison’s death. Why did you hire him?” She leaned forward, her hands resting on the cool table, Todd instinctively moved back. Chloe watched as Gabbie still seemed her childish and light-hearted self, there was still that glimmer of mischief in her eyes that she carried wherever she went. 

  
“How did you-?”

  
“Oh!” Gabbie clapped her hands jumping back. “I forgot to tell you, I’m rather good at reading people, more importantly their secrets. The more fragile the mind the more secrets and let me tell you, you have quite a delicious amount of secrets stored away in that crack head of yours. Also we found it on your phone.” She glanced at Chloe and offered a grin that Chloe ignored and looked back at Todd. 

  
“Why did you hire a hitman? Was it to kill Madison?” 

  
“Wha-No! I loved Madison even if she was stealing from me! I hired the hitman to scare her brother. He’s so possessive of her, and when he found out that we got in a fight he came over to my house and threatened to kill me. I got scared, so I decided to try and scare him away from me. Dude’s terrifying.” 

  
Gabbie let out a laugh. “Terrance Carmichael is terrifying. Little Terry, 5’5 Terry? Maybe terrifying to a beetle. But I guess that is what you are.” 

  
“No!” Todd exclaimed shaking his head. “She has another brother, his name is Christopher. He’s a lawyer, works closely with a bunch of crime syndicates. He’s the best of the best.” Todd leaned forward. “He’s also terrifying.” 

  
The two left the interrogation room in a hurry. They had a new lead, as Chloe went to her desk to grab her coat they heard Ella call out. 

  
“Chloe! Chloe I found something!” They both looked at her waiting for her to say something. 

  
Ella took a deep breath, ready to speed through whatever she was about to say. “So it turns out the RV that Madison was found in wasn’t even hers, it was registered to one Ms. Delilah Carmichael?”

  
“Is that a sister or pure coincidence?”

  
Ella smiled smugly. “It was her older sister. Turns out Madison is the youngest of four. The eldest is Delilah, then Christopher, then Terrance, and then her.”

  
“Don’t you find it strange that her sister’s RV is in the same park as her ex-boyfriend’s little dispensary? I’m mean that can’t be a coincidence right?” Gabbie asked looking back and forth from Ella to Chloe. 

  
Chloe nodded in agreement. “You’re right. I’ll have Dan reach out to Delilah while we go pay a visit to Christopher. Ella I want you to go with him OK?” Chloe looked at Ella who was nodding excitedly. Chloe grabbed her jacket and then made her way to Dan’s desk. He was busy reading a file on an older case another detective was working on. His expression brightened when he saw them approach them. 

  
“Hey Chlo what do you need help with?” He set the file on is desk and leaned forward. 

  
He was still such a wreck from Charlotte’s death. It absolutely broke her but he hardly got help. She knew he was seeing Linda rather sporadically, whenever it convenienced him, and not when he actually needed it. Today though he seemed exceptionally cheery, though she had a suspicion that it had to do somewhat with Gabbie and her angelic charm. 

  
“We have two suspects and I was hoping you and Ella can go talk to Delilah Carmichael while Gabbie and I go speak to Christopher Carmichael. Let me know what you find.” Dan nodded and stood up leaving the two women alone. 

  
“What are you thinking Detective Decker?” Gabbie raised a brow. 

  
Chloe bit her lip. “I think we’re missing a connection. You swear you told me everything about Todd?” Gabbie nodded. 

  
“He hired a hitman after his fight with Madison and then two days later Madison was dead. Todd definitely wasn’t the killer.” She assured. Chloe sighed and led Gabbie back into the car garage. This was one dysfunctional family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post. This chapter has been ready to go for awhile I just didn't have chapters written after that and I wanna make sure I stay two chapters ahead of the one I post!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please leave a kudos and a comment as they help immensely!


	7. Mooning L.A.

The office building where Christopher Carmichael worked was luxurious to say the least. The two entered the building side-by-side and made their way up to the front desk clerk. 

  
“Good morning. I’m Detective Decker, LAPD, and this is Ms. Morningstar, we’re here to question Christopher Carmichael about his sister’s death. Do you know where we may find him?” Chloe showed the clerk her badge and the lady promptly pointed them to the elevator where a directory was waiting for them hanging just beside it. Mr. Carmichael’s office was on the 7th floor. 

  
They waited in silence. Gabbie was busy staring at the signs and posts in the glass bulletin. One of them read: Wash your hands yah filthy animal. It had a picture of a chimp just below the black bolded lettering. Another one was an advertisement for Mr. Carmichael and his associates. The last poster was one she found interesting. _End of Times? Fear not, for God has a plan for this willing to accept him as your Lord and Savior_. She found that to be rather curious in a place full of liars and sinners. Below the white font there was a picture of a cloudy sky with sunlight casting through like spotlights. There was a number below it directing them to an over-the-phone priest which she found absolutely incredulous. The elevator stopped and with an annoying high-pitched ding the doors opened. The two women stepped out and were greeted by natural light streaming in from the right and white walls with black-and-white photos hanging on the left. Walking down they were greeted by an over-cheery secretary. 

  
“Hi, I’m Detective Decker, LAPD, and this is Ms. Morningstar. We’re here to talk to Christopher Carmichael over the death of his sister. May we speak to him?” 

  
The lady frowned. “Oh I’m sorry miss, but Mr. Carmichael is currently in the middle of a meeting.” Gabbie rolled her eyes at the blatant lie and walked past the front desk lady who called after her. She made long strides, out-pacing herself from Chloe and the secretary. She opened the door to his office and slipped in silently. She watched with a mischievous grin at the sight before her. It was Mr. Carmichael and a lovely stranger bent over his desk in a compromising position. She licked her lips and folded her arms across her chest as she watched the show. The woman looked up and screamed just as the doors opened with Chloe and the secretary rushing through. Christopher and the woman stood up immediately while Gabbie’s smile only deepened. 

  
“Some meeting eh?” she glanced over at Chloe who was glaring at her. Gabbie pushed herself off the wall and watched as the woman hastily threw on her clothes while Christopher was staring at her not even bothering putting on his pants. The woman rushed out still somewhat undressed, the secretary chasing after her leaving Chloe and Gabbie alone in a room with a man who was staring at Gabbie with a look between anger and confused want.

  
Chloe coughed. “Oh!” Gabbie exclaimed. “Sorry." she smiled sheepishly. "Mr. Carmichael if you could put on some clothes we’ll make this brief.” The man seemed to come out of his daze and quickly put on his pants. “Mooning all of L.A. nice.” Gabbie mumbled to herself as she watched the man rush around, clearing his desk up.

  
“Remind me to fire that dumb bitch of a secretary.” He grumbled. If Gabbie wasn’t the host of her father’s and older brother’s torment for centuries she might have been somewhat intimidated by this man. He was taller than Lucifer with a build that looked like he ate three cows a day. He had short hair that was slicked back and had a five o’clock shadow slapped on his face in what he thought was attractive but was actually patchy and highlighted just how narcissistic this man was. He sat in his seat and stared at the women from across his desk, a devilish smile on his face. 

  
“I would hardly blame the secretary. She tried, she really did. But I’m rather a persistent woman myself.” Chloe leaned forward on the desk, her eyes focusing on Christopher’s dark ones. “You’re a hard cookie to read aren’t you?” she asked with a smile. He chuckled and leaned forward, obviously interested in her attitude. “Why did your sister have to die?” she whispered. Chloe watched with interest as Gabbie’s charms seemed to be on full blast, even she could feel a slight pull to the girl, a voice deep inside her begging to spill every secret she had to Gabbie right here and right now. 

  
“I-” he paused. 

  
“C’mon.” Gabbie leaned forward a little more, she drew circles on the man’s wrist. “You can tell me anything. I don’t kiss and tell.” 

  
“She was going behind both mine and Todd’s back.” His voice was lazy and deep as he spoke, almost in a trance-like state. He was still hiding something and Gabbie wanted it. “She was dealing behind Todd’s back and working with the FBI to get me arrested.” 

  
Gabbie pursed her lips. “Why was Madison talking to the FBI?”

  
“Because I was bribing the jury.” He whispered. 

  
Gabbie giggled. “You are a naughty boy aren’t you?” 

  
Chloe groaned. 

  
“But _I_ didn’t kill her.” Gabbie raised a brow at that statement. There was truth to it but also something deeper that didn’t make it completely honest. He really was a naughty boy and a horrible brother. 

  
“Thank you.” She whispered. She leaned back and turned around the desk to face Chloe. “Well Detective Decker, you can arrest this man for not killing his sister directly, but he did have indirect ties to her murder as well as bribing the jury. So we got a druggie and a corrupt lawyer all in one day. Wow! I think I deserve a raise.” She sounded off. Chloe breathed out impressed by Gabbie’s work. 

  
“I guess flirting does come in handy.” Chloe sighed standing up and moving over to where Christopher sat with a look of embarrassment and defeat in his eyes.

  
Gabbie sighed. “It’s not flirting detective it’s just uhh… good communication skills.” She offered a smile that even Chloe could see through. She handcuffed the lawyer and the three of them headed out of his office and towards the elevator. 

  
“You’re going to regret this you little bitch.” Christopher muttered looking at Gabbie as they entered the elevator.

  
“Hey!” Chloe yanked on his arms and he grimaced. 

  
“Sleep soundly tonight because you ain’t gonna have another night of rest ever again.” He growled. 

  
Gabbie laughed. “You can try all you like Mr. Carmichael, but I’m immortal.”

  
“What the fuck does that mean?” he raised a brow. 

  
“It means,” she jammed her elbow in the man’s stomach which made him double over. She grabbed his ear and yanked him down even more, “that you better pray you get a long sentence because once you get out of jail you better sleep with one eye open. I know just what exactly what kind of people you defended. Human traffickers and serial rapists. Perverts. If there’s one thing I hate more than cheap vendors it’s people like you. I’ll make sure while you remain on Earth and make it a living Hell and then,” she paused, “where you go next, lucky for you, I know the guy who runs it. I’ll make sure to mention you to him and ensure you get the best treatment one could receive in Hell. You, my dear friend, will never know peace after today.” Her voice was dark and dangerous, Chloe watched as once again she became surrounded by this dark energy, the lights seemed to dim as the archangel’s anger boiled. 

  
“Gabbie.” Chloe hissed. Gabbie offered Christopher one last smile before letting go of his ear. The man stood up to his full height and offered a hesitant glare before the elevator doors opened. Chloe led the man to her car while Gabbie followed behind them. Chloe noticed that Gabbie had stopped walking at the steps outside. After shoving the giant of a man in the backseat she made her way back up to Gabriel. 

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
Gabbie shook her head. “I just have a bad feeling that’s all.” There was a shift in the air something cold stirred in the wind which Chloe found odd since it was only August. She shook it off as weather being weather, she felt Chloe's hand rest on her shoulder. She turned to glance at the woman who was smiling at her. 

  
“Go home. Get some rest OK? You worked hard today. You caught us two bad guys.” Gabbie nodded letting out a sigh realizing just how exhausted she was, but for the first time in a good way.

  
“OK.” She watched as Chloe offered her a small smile before sliding into the front seat and driving off. Hugging herself she turned and found herself wandering through L.A and back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. School has officially started and I want to make sure I stay ahead of the ball!
> 
> Also I binged season 5, part 1 and it was AMAZING! AHH!!! All the deckerstar feels!


	8. The Major Archangels

They were going to be here in 15 minutes. Gabbie had rushed around L.A. after work to get some clothes and outfits together for the next few days. When Chloe had texted her asking her out —more like downstairs— she freaked as she had no party clothes. She was able to find this cute midnight blue sequin mini dress. It was a little too risque for her taste but like Lucifer said, she needed to prove to people that she really was his sister, and what better way then to wear outfits opposite that she would normally never wear. 

  
She was busy pulling her hair back into a low-hanging ponytail when she heard the elevator doors slide open.

  
“Gabbie you ready?” Maze called out. Her voice was rough, like always, but there was an excitement behind it that caused her to get even more excited and also nervous. Gabbie wasn’t someone who liked big spectacles. She preferred a girl’s night in with acid, weed, pizza, and some stupid movie playing. But she wanted to impress them, she needed friends.

  
“Just a moment!” she called back out slightly flustered. After one last look at herself she gave herself a dazzling smile and left the bathroom quickly making her way out into the main room where she saw Chloe, Maze, and Linda standing there. They all looked so good she was impressed. 

  
“Wow you guys are stunning.” She breathed out as they all smiled up at her appreciatively. 

  
“I mean look at you!” Linda exclaimed. “Wow.” Gabbie could tell even though Linda had gotten pretty used to the idea of Heaven and Hell there were still times she was taken back by it. Gabbie knew how humans were instantly drawn to celestial beings, Linda did a good job of fighting it but during little moments like this Gabbie could see her intrigue bleeding through the cracks.

  
“You ready?” Maze asked once more. Gabbie nodded and the four of them made their way to the elevator and climbed inside. Gabbie’s hands went instinctively to her necklace, she began toying with the green jasper as she waited for the elevator to stop, her fingers ran over the grooves quietly reminding herself of the familiar bumps, cracks, and engravings of having it for millenia upon millenia, it was a comfort for her to grab it.

  
Her hands dropped when the elevator doors opened and she was greeted by a loud and jarring scene. The bass already was giving her a headache and the strobe lights immediately blinded her. Blinking away the blindness, she ignored the heavy bass as she followed the three other women out and to the bar where they were all greeted rather kindly by the bartender. He was handsome to say the least, square jaw, striking eyes, sharp nose, short wavy hair, he was too handsome. He gave her a look with a raised brow and a small playful smile. 

  
“And what can I get for you?” he asked over the music. 

  
“What do you have?” she asked. 

  
He shook his head. “Anything your heart desires.” She flared her nostrils at that, did her brother make them say that?

  
“Anything?”

  
He nodded.

  
“What about… Lucy?” she pursed her lips. 

  
“A girl after my own heart.” He chuckled. “Give me a second.” He turned and walked away. 

  
Someone grabbed her arm, turning she saw Chloe standing there. “What are you doing?” 

  
“Alcohol’s not really my thing.” Gabbie shrugged. “It makes me feel gross and the smell nauseates me. I’m more of an LSD and shrooms kinda gal.” 

  
“Really?” Maze asked leaning back. A mischievous smile playing on her lips. “Now we’re really talking. I thought I’d never find someone else who was as fun as Lucifer or Eve.” Maze groaned out in relief.

  
“Now.” Gabbie turned her attention back to Chloe. “If you don’t mind, I need to focus on positive vibes and your scowl isn’t going to help that.” Chloe rolled her eyes and made her way back over to her seat next to Linda as Gabbie saw the bartender return with a tray with some tabs on it. She grabbed one of the blotter tabs and placed it on her tongue and smiled as she tasted the bitter relief of the drug. The bartender went to move the tray away but her hand shot out, grabbing his wrist.

  
“You can leave that here. It takes a few for it to really affect me.” She smiled. “You can put the charge on Lucifer’s tab.” The bartender set the tray back down and walked away. She turned back around and as the night began to wear on and after two more tabs she had begun to feel the affects. 

  
“Gabbie let’s go dance!” Chloe called out appearing before her and grabbing her hand. Gabbie nodded and followed the three women out onto the dance floor. She danced surrounded by all sorts of people. Her mind in another plane of existence as color seemed to bleed around her like a Van Gogh painting. Sound had color and she could see the vibration of the bass echoing off the walls. She felt so light and free as she spun Chloe around. The four women laughed amongst one another. Gabbie hadn’t felt this apart of something in so long. She and Chloe were dancing together, their faces sweaty and full of pure bliss. 

  
“Chloe!” Gabbie shouted over the music pausing as she grabbed the woman’s arm. 

  
“What’s wrong?” Chloe asked frowning. Gabbie shook her head.

  
“N-nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to say thank you!”

  
“For what?”

  
“For this!” She raised her arms up spinning around. “I’m having so much fun! I haven’t had this much fun in centuries!” she was practically squealing as she spun around. Chloe laughed watching the archangel in the body of someone barely over their teenage years react as a young child who found out they were going to Disney World. The sight of it truly held a joyous feeling in Chloe’s eyes, it made her shoulders relax and helped her truly enjoy the night. There was something intoxicating about Gabbie, whether it be her angelic charms or just her childish innocence, it brought a calming and trusting sense over everyone she met. People could talk to her for hours about anything and everything, trusting her with their darkest secrets. 

  
Sometime in the night Maze and Gabbie found two girls to dance with while Linda and Chloe were just having the time of their lives by themselves. Gabbie was dancing opposite of a pretty Latina with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had sharp features with piercing brown eyes that made Gabbie’s stomach do flips in a good way. She twirled the girl around and pulled her close their lips crashing together. Every sense in Gabbie’s body was heightened, the feelings of the other woman’s lips against her sent tingles down her spine as their kiss deepened. Maze also seemed to have the same idea as she was kissing the pretty red head. Chloe found the sight pretty amusing.

  
“Maybe Maze and Gabbie should just hook up.” She said over the music to Linda. 

  
Linda shrugged. “I don’t think he’d like it if his best friend hooked up with his little sister.” Chloe paused and silently agreed before dancing once more.

  
Suddenly Gabbie appeared at their side, her cheeks were tinged pink and her lips swollen. “Chloe, beautiful Chloe,” her hands found their way to Chloe’s cheeks, they were light and cool as they caressed her cheeks, “I want to show you something, I want to-”  
Something caught Gabbie’s eyes which made her freeze. Her body went rigid and her hands fell immediately to her side. A chill ran down the woman’s spine and her body went cold as she seemed to sober up immediately. Chloe watched her eyes now full of concern. The girl’s eyes glistened with tears as her mouth opened as if trying to speak but unable to. Chloe followed the girl’s gaze her heart skipped a beat for a moment as she thought she saw someone she recognized, someone… she shook her head, it was impossible. Turning back to Gabbie she saw tears streaming down the girl’s face. 

  
“Gabbie?” Chloe asked. Maze and Linda seemed to stop whatever they were doing when they noticed how sober Gabbie had become.

  
“Gabbie?” Linda asked, her voice full of this unwavering concern. But Gabbie was still paralyzed. 

  
“No.” She whispered. She shook her head erratically her hands balled in fists and she began whispering ‘no’ over and over again as fear turned into panic.

  
“No, no, no, no.” She turned around, as if trying to find whatever or whoever spooked her. 

  
“Gabbie you need to calm down.” Linda said. “Deep breaths. In through your nose out through your mouth. Slow, deep breaths.”

  
“Linda what’s happening?” Maze asked. 

  
“I think she’s having a panic attack. We need to get her somewhere safe, somewhere quiet. She needs to go back to the penthouse.” Linda placed her hand behind Gabbie’s back. The girl jumped back.

  
“DON’T TOUCH ME!” she screamed out. People stopped, the music turned off and everyone stared at the four women in the middle of the dance floor. 

  
“Don’t. Don’t touch me!” Gabbie exclaimed. Her eyes were wild, glossed over with a memory too powerful for any of them to break through. Chloe had an idea of the only person who could help Gabbie, but he was in Hell.

  
“Get away!” she cried out. She looked around, as if seeing the ghosts of whatever was haunting her surrounding her. She backed away. “Please, don’t touch me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me. Please.” Her voice was thick and heartbreaking to anyone who was near her. 

  
That’s when she collapsed onto the ground, her hands over her head and a piercing sound echoed throughout the room. She was screaming. Her eyes were closed, pain etched across her face as a blood curdling scream ripped through the woman. This woman who seemed so strong and invincible was now a pathetic mess. An archangel, one of God’s finest was a crumpling mess on the ground screaming out her demons of the past. 

  
“Gabbie!” Maze shouted. “Someone help me!” Two men, who seemed to be workers helped grab Gabbie and carry her to the elevator. The three women rushed after them and followed the men upstairs. They put Gabbie on the couch who was now sobbing uncontrollably and quickly left after Maze ushered them out. Linda rushed over and adjusted Gabbie to where her head was resting on the therapist’s lap. Chloe could see Linda’s newfound motherly instincts kicking in. Even though this was an archangel as old as time she still looked barely over the age of 18, she still seemed so much like a child. 

  
“Gabriel.” Linda whispered running her fingers through Gabbie’s hair. “It’s ok. You’re safe.” Gabbie shook her head.

  
“No, no, no.” She sobbed. “They’re going to kill me.” Gabbie choked out. 

  
“Who is?” Linda pleaded, her voice so soft and so gentle. 

  
“My brothers.” Linda’s heart broke at that statement. She glanced back over at Maze and Chloe who were standing near the piano, they didn’t know what to do, they seemed so stuck and helpless. She looked back down at the woman and offered a small smile.

  
“You’re safe Gabbie. Lucifer’s safe. You’re safe.”

  
“No, no. I need to warn-” Gabbie’s voice cracked before she could finish. 

  
“Need to warn?”

  
Gabbie let out a shaky breath, trying to regain control of herself. “I need to warn Lucifer.” She hiccuped. Tears reformed in her eyes at the mention of her brother name and she started softly crying.

  
“He’s safe Gabbie. You’re safe, you’re protected.” Linda promised. Gabbie nodded slowly, her cries stopping as she stared off to her right, towards her bedroom.

  
“Why do they wanna kill you?” she asked her finger’s still running through the archangel’s hair. 

  
Gabbie sniffed, her eyes finding Linda’s. “Because I helped Lucifer. They-they tortured me for centuries. I was punished for so long just because I sided with Lucifer. I was their chew toy, everyday I fell asleep on the brink of death and the next day I awoke perfectly healed and a new day of torture awaited me. It was my punishment.” She shivered as the memories of the two of them beaten her and drowning her and burning her alive. She hiccuped slightly as her tears became more random. 

  
“Are you sure it wasn’t just from the drugs?” 

  
“No. No.” Gabbie sat up, she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. “No. They were real. I know they were. I mean, it makes sense why they would be here.”

  
“Who are they?” Chloe asked. 

  
“Two of my older brothers, two of the five Major Archangels.” 

  
“Who are the archangels?” 

  
“Michael, Raphael, and I are the big three. We are the most prevalent when it comes to our father’s demands and are among the strongest. After that it’s Amenadiel as you know, the eldest, considered as God’s strongest which is debatable. Then lastly and the youngest is Uriel. Lucifer was once an archangel but he was stripped of that title when he was cast into Hell. So it goes Amenadiel, Michael, Raph, me, and then Uriel.”

  
“Uriel’s dead.” Gabbie looked up to see Amenadiel standing there. “I heard your prayer.” He glanced at Linda who smiled up at him. 

  
“What?” she whispered, her heart ached at that. “Wh-What happened to him?” She stood up, tears rushing to her eyes once more. She and him had been close when they were younger. They were the youngest, and the most mischievous, causing strife and trouble in their family though mostly light-hearted. 

  
Amenadiel nodded. “Lucifer killed him.” She stumbled back at the news, it felt like a weight punching her gut. 

  
She shook her head. “No. Lucifer wouldn’t just kill him.”

  
“He killed Uriel to keep Chloe safe. He was going to kill her.” Gabbie snapped her attention over to Chloe who seemed just as shocked by all of this as she was. She blinked back tears but it was no use, they began to run down her cheeks as she casted her head down. 

  
“Anything else I should know brother?” she looked back up at him, a danger in her eyes that made him shift nervously. 

  
“Mother is also gone.” He whispered. 

  
With a flurry of her wings, Gabbie was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Sorry my posts are becoming fewer and fewer, I am currently enrolled in online classes so I am constantly busy lol.  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment, they help so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy! I did make the archangel Gabriel female and the younger sibling because I can lol. I've always enjoyed writing a sibling dynamic and I thought this would be fun and kind of tie into what I presume is where the show is leading, The Book of Revelations. Yah know, the devil living on Earth for 7 years, the horn of Gabriel sounding off, Michael coming to Earth, war and stuff. So that's where I'm kinda leading this!  
> I am pretty new to the Lucifer fandom so if you feel like my writing is out of character for any of the characters feel free to let me know and I will make sure to fix it!  
> Thank you guys!


End file.
